The disclosed apparatus and method relate to facsimile transmission and reception of data such as by use of a transmission control procedure based on the G3 (Group III) standard of ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union--Telecommunication standardization sector) such as described in Recommendation V.34 (10/96) which is hereby incorporated by reference in this disclosure, as are Draft ITU-T Recommendation V.8 (Sep. 12, 1997) and ITU-T Recommendation V.8 (09/94). Background information regarding facsimile transmission and reception can be found in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,066, which also is incorporated by reference in this disclosure.